Unbalanced through Love
by Teddy20N
Summary: To keep order and balance, some must die. When it's your time to go, will you go without a fight? Spencer finally convinces Ashley to go camping, but it's not what the world was expecting. Ashley Davies doesn't camp… ever. Whole summary inside. First fic so please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

_Okay hey guys, my first fan fic so I'd love it if you'd R & R. I was playing around with this idea and it may seem like 2 different stories at first but it should hopefully fit together. Let me know what you think and whether I should post more. Peace, love and Ice cream._

_Summary: _

_To keep order and balance, some must die. When it's your time to go, will you go without a fight?_

_Spencer finally convinces Ashley to go camping, but it's not what the world was expecting. Ashley Davies doesn't camp… ever. When a natural disaster occurs that was meant to return a balance of Life and Death to sunny LA, a certain group of friends weren't ticked off Death's list when their time came, because they were too busy obliviously camping. They're soon going to learn that when it's your time, it's hard to fight it._

A small smile graced his face as he sat back and admired the silence that only his office could bring. He had no qualms with the noise from outside, but he took pleasure in the fact that this one sanctuary, free of screams and tears, was his alone. His skin was a dark charcoal grey colour that blended smoothly with a midnight black suit permanently fitted to his frame. His ears had a slight point to them, and his black hair slicked back effortlessly. He knew of morals and emotion, but it was decided by those of a higher standing that he had no need for sympathy or empathy. He had a purpose, a job to do, and those emotions would only prove a hindrance. His eyes were focused on his desk, when his ears twitched and the sound of footsteps echoing around his office alerted him to the fact he was no longer alone.

Silence no longer an option, he gazed coolly at the boy stood in front of him, and raised a delicate hand full of sharpened nails, as he indicated for the boy to proceed.

'Verbal report from Lady Eve that requires your attention... sir.' The boy spoke clearly, making sure he was understood so he would not have to be in this man's presence any longer than necessary.

'Go on,' the man drawled, already not liking the sound of where this was going. The boy nodded. He had his hands clasped behind his back so it wouldn't be so obvious they were shaking.

'Firstly, I was to inform you that measures have been taken and the balance of births to deaths in Japan following their most recent tsunami should be restored within a 10 year limit. Fertility rates have momentarily been increased. Mammals included.' The boy paused as he gulped, not wanting to continue. Noting the apprehension in his informant, the man lowered the black quill that was currently in his grip and rested his hands calmly in front of him. His demeanour sent shivers down the boy's spine, as he realised he had the man's full attention.

'I am already aware of this, so pray tell what it is Lady Birth has to say to me, that she feels the need to soften the blow?' his voice rasped out, each word sounding like fingernails being drawn across a blackboard.

'The state of California, USA, has surpassed its maximum population limit.'

The man stood up and moved soundlessly to stand in front of the boy. He raised a hand, causing the boy to flinch. Chuckling darkly he posed a question to the child.

'What colour is my skin, boy?'

'Umm… black sir,' the boy answered automatically, unnerved and confused from the random topic change. The man examined his own hand carefully.

'Is it truly?'

'Nnn.. no sir. It's a very dark grey.'

'How observant. Now tell me about Lady Eve's current complexion,'

'Sir?'

'Answer me.'

'She is blindingly white, but…' the boy trailed off, believing it best not to continue.

'But…?' the man asked, in a bored manner. Even with his indifferent tone, every word resonated sharply and painfully in the boy's ears.

'Her hair is showing minimal signs of greying, sir.' The man nodded, like the information was nothing new to him.

'Do you know why?' he asked the boy quietly. He turned his back and glided gracefully back to his seat, leaving the boy to continue to stand helplessly in the middle of the office.

'No sir,'

'_If the balance is right,_

_Perfect black, Perfect white,_

_That is what should be seen_

_Of the King and the Queen._

_But if instability were to be_

_It is the end you shall see._

_The conclusion of time will be near,_

_So the end of Life and Death you must fear.'_

The man finished reciting the words that bound him in place. The words that he was oath bound to abide by. The end being a possibility he vowed to forever only let be words and not reality. For the first time since entering the room, the boy looked up to meet the man's eyes. They were bottomless black pools of darkness; the eyes of Death.

'Come, boy. It's time to visit my Queen.'

Ashley walked through the door, and right away her eyes zoned in on her gorgeous blonde, sitting deep in discussion with her sister. She probably would have happily skipped over, if she didn't think it would ruin her bad-ass image she had going. Instead, she put a flirty smile on her face and sauntered over, catching the eyes of one or two other customers as she walked by.

'Hey pretty lady,' Ashley said as she brushed her lips against Spencer's cheek, taking a seat next to her. She smiled as she saw Spencer duck her head blushing slightly. Reaching over, Ashley laced their fingers together under the table and started to absentmindedly trace circles with her thumb.

'Hey yourself,' Kyla replied cheerfully from the other side of the booth. Ashley rolled her eyes, but was too distracted by Spencer's lips briefly moving against her own, to reply. _So perfect,_ Ashley thought.

'Hey Ash,' Spencer said softly with a smile, as she pulled away. Ashley couldn't hide the goofy smile just being with Spencer gave her, as the waitress came and took her drink order. They were sitting in their favourite coffee shop, tucked quietly in what they would classify as 'their booth' near the back of the shop. They were here basically every day, seeing as Chelsea worked several shifts a week, and got them staff discounts. Spencer turned to Ashley, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

'So me and Ky were just talking, and we were thinking since this is like our last summer before we all go off to College and stuff, that we wanna get the whole gang and go somewhere.' Spencer informed Ashley.

'Yeah? Like to Cabo?' Ashley asked with an excited grin on her face. Kyla shook her head in incredulity.

'Why would we want to go to Cabo?' she scoffed.

'Duh. Sun, beach, Margarita's and hot chicks,' Ashley said giving Kyla an 'are you stupid' look.

'Sweet! Where are the hot chicks? I want in,' Glen said as he plonked himself down in the booth next to Kyla, only hearing the end of what Ashley was saying. Spencer rolled her eyes at her brother's and apparently girlfriends one track minds.

'In Cabo,' Ashley said with a smirk. Glen's face scrunched up, as if he was having to think really hard.

'Why are we talking about Cabo?' he finally asked with a blank look on his face.

'Because we wanna go there,' Ashley supplied helpfully, 'you in?'

'Hell yeah!' Glen shouted enthusiastically, a giant grin plastered on his face as he high fived Ash.

'We're not going to Cabo,' Kyla said sternly. Spencer watched in amusement as both Glen and Ashley's faces fell. It was like someone had told them Christmas was cancelled. 'And Ash you're definitely giving the wrong impression to the hot chick sitting right next to you.' Kyla smirked as Ashley's eyes widened and she looked guiltily at Spencer. She hadn't even considered that.

'I didn't mean that I wanted to… I mean that me and any hot chicks…wait no there wouldn't be me and any hot chicks. Well other hot chicks, because I really like you. I… I mean they're just nice to look at, but you're the only one I'd think about…' Ashley blushed in embarrassment looking down at their intertwined hands, as she cut off mid-babble. Spencer giggled at Ashley's little outburst, and cupped Ashley's face, lifting it back up. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach at just feeling the softness of Ashley's cheek.

'Don't worry Ash, you didn't give me the wrong impression,' She said sending a teasing glare Kyla's way. She then bit her lip before leaning in and whispering so only Ashley could hear. 'Plus, they _are _nice to look at.' If Ashley had thought her heart had sped up from feeling Spencer's warm breath on her ear, it went in to over drive when Spencer kissed her gently on the neck, sat back and winked at her. Ashley smiled happily and leant in to Spencer's side. God, she loved this girl… she just needed to find the right time to tell her. Glen gave a look of disgust.

'Could you at least try and tone down the cutesy couple stuff whilst I'm here?' Glen whined, 'I really don't need to be getting these images of _my sister_.' He emphasised the last bit, as if it would have any effect.

'I second that,' Kyla chimed in, fixing Ashley with a look. 'Anyway, before you shallow people came in, Spence and I were discussing maybe camping?' Spencer sat up enthusiastically, grinning.

'We can roast marshmallows and go swimming in a lake. It would probably be really beautiful and scenic,' she gushed.

'Oh yeah, Spence and we can totally have a barbecue 'cause dad taught me how to cook it well, the last time we all went,' Glen spoke giddily too as he bounced up and down like his sister. It was times like this, that you could definitely tell they were twins. Both blonde heads were bobbing excitedly as they talked animatedly, gesturing with their hands. Glen's bright blue eyes were sparkling just like Spencer's, but they weren't as bright or as blue as her beautiful girlfriend's, Ashley thought as she watched them. She loved seeing Spencer all happy and excited, so she felt bad that she was going to have to give the bad news.

'What do you think, Ash?' Spencer asked, her face all flushed from excitement. Ashley gave her an apologetic smile and rubbed her arm soothingly.

'Sorry Spence, but Ashley Davies does not do camping,' Ashley declared. She kept her eyes fixed in Kyla's and Glen's direction, because she could see Spencer pouting at her out of the corner of her eye. The Spencer Carling pout was lethal and Ashley had learned not to look straight at it. That stupid pout had gotten her to visit an actual _Museum_ and to spend a day shopping with Spencer _and_ Paula. She still had shivers at the memories. It was safe to say that Paula Carlin was not Ashley's biggest fan. She was at best tolerant. _I wouldn't be surprised if Paula had kept that hair she ripped off when she threw me out of the house as a trophy,_ Ashley thought. _Okay maybe that's a bit creepy._

'Ash,' Spencer broke through Ashley's reminiscing.

'Nope. Nada. Not happening.'

'Please Ash. I really want us all to go,' Ashley could feel herself wavering, which only meant one thing; time for a hasty exit.

'Sorry Spence, but I don't do mud, bugs or nature,' she gave a fake shiver and then feigned looking at her watch. 'Oh look at the time, I'm meant to go…pick up my car…from the shop…where it's being cleaned. Bye babe.' She gave Spencer a chaste kiss on the lips before dashing out.

_Phew, there's no way they'd get me camping_._ That was quick thinking,_ Ashley thought smiling, proud of her impromptu excuse.

The other three sat quietly in their booth watching Ashley's hasty exit.

'Does anyone else think she loses cool points for her really awful excuse?' Glen finally said after a couple of seconds. The other two snickered and nodded their agreement.

'So we're not going camping?' Kyla said in disappointment. It really irked her that Ashley had so much say in it all, and her one call could just ruin their plans.

'No, we're going,' Spencer said with a smile. Kyla looked over in confusion.

'No offence, but my brat of a sister and your selfish girlfriend would probably throw a hissy fit if we went and left her alone for a couple of days and she already ruled out coming,' Kyla said sadly.

'Oh don't worry, she's definitely coming,' Spencer grinned excitedly, thinking of ways she could change Ashley's mind. Kyla looked sceptical but didn't question her as they went on to discuss plans for the trip. They had a good idea of where to go and all they needed to do was get Chelsea and Aiden on board… and Ashley to agree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so i'm not sure about this chapter. Everything is still feeling a bit disjointed but it should pull together. Let me know what you think. Reviews make me smile :) **

'I just owned you!' Aiden whooped and hollered, sticking his finger in Ashley's face. Ashley looked down at the finger in disgust, before painfully ignoring him and taking a sip of her coke.

'Just set up the next race, ass,' she said as she leant back on the sofa, making herself more comfortable. She'd made plans to hang out with Aiden, but since neither of them had any idea of what they could do, they had settled for staying home and playing games.

'So, Ky said we're going camping next week,' Aiden casually dropped in to the conversation. He had his face turned towards the screen, but was trying to subtly gauge Ashley's reaction. His eyes flicked ridiculously between the screen and the brunette lounging next to him. When he'd heard that they were going camping he'd been surprised to say the least; never in a million years did he think Ashley would agree to it. She stiffened at his words.

'We are _not_ going camping.' She huffed in between clenched teeth. This was actually getting ridiculous now. Ever since the topic had been brought up a few days ago, people wouldn't stop bugging her. Spencer kept dropping it in to conversation at every wrong moment, and it was tearing her up to keep rejecting her. The sad look and puppy dog blue eyes had almost cracked her resolve several times now, but unbelievingly she'd stayed strong. Now she couldn't even spend time at Aiden's without it being brought up.

'It's just Ky said…-'

'She lied.'

'But,'

'Aid, you _know_ I don't camp,' she tried to get her point across without having to actually say it, hoping he'd pick up on her meaning.

'Yeah, I'm sorry. I thought it was a little odd,' Aiden looked her full on and shrugged sheepishly, finally dropping the subject. She gave him a grateful smile. They easily fell back in to their relaxed flow, exchanging light banter, until Ashley felt her pocket vibrate. Just seeing the name from the text brought a smile to her face. Reading it quickly, she hopped off the sofa and grabbed her jacket.

'You leaving?' Aiden asked the obvious as he watched the brunette head towards the door. She smirked at him and waved her phone.

'There's a gorgeous blonde out there waiting to be picked up,' Ashley called over her shoulder.

'Whipped,' Aiden coughed.

'It feels _so_ much better that way.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laughing and cxxxhatter filled the air, as countless people flittered around, happily getting on with their individual roles. The room was light and airy, with large windows that looked upon a courtyard filled with flowers and a softly running fountain. The other side of the room housed a nursery of all creatures, big and small.

'Do you understand the consequences of your actions?' his voice cut across the room. It was cool and unattached, which made it all the more ominous. The intense hustle and bustle came to an immediate halt, and all eyes focused on the dark form standing at the entrance. Menacing black pools surveyed the room before resting back on their original target. A sneer crawled on to his face as he strode through the room. He despised having to be here. This wasn't his calling nor would it ever be. On the contrary, it was everything he was not. It was loud whilst he was silent. It was filled with happiness and joy, whilst his dwellings reeked of grief and melancholy. This place was well and truly _alive_, whilst his was very much dead. He was aware of the messenger boy hurrying to match his pace as he moved purposefully, but the thought of slowing did not even cross his mind. No one was yet to move in the room, as they all stood transfixed. All except one.

'Thanos. I see my message was received,' Lady Eve said, giving a grateful smile to the boy rushing behind her dark counterpart. The boy blushed and released a sigh of relief as he was kindly dismissed from his role. Thanos took a moment to take in Lady Eve, Life personified, standing in front of him. She was a beacon of pure white, in the already light room. Her gown flowed gracefully down her body and she smile lines adorned her cheeks from the millennia's of happiness she'd lived through. But he could see it; the unwanted grey streaks adorning her hair and the duller glow of her skin since the last time he'd visited.

She gestured for him to follow, and lead him through to a private meeting room. The central focus of the room was a large glass table. When she turned back to face him, he produced a bouquet of purple anemone flowers, handing them to her with a wry smile.

'An anemone; fading hope and a feeling of being forsaken. Always the positive one,' she teased. He lightly inclined his head. A gentler smile reached her face and she moved to embrace him. They were by definition opposites, but he was her King as she was his Queen, and a certain attachment was to be felt, he conceded, allowing the hug. They pulled away and sat down at the table a note of seriousness and urgency taking over.

'Speak,' he requested in his unnervingly calm voice.

'It has come to my attention that the state of California in the United States has unknowingly peaked in population to that of over 38 million. 6 million births alone in the last 4 years.' He played this information over in his head, his mind already reeling from the impending disaster.

'The critical point for which the birth and death rates balance would be at 30 million,' he said allowed to himself. 'For how many years has this peaked without notice?' There was a brief pause and Thanos raised an eyebrow expectantly.

'It has occurred within the last half a century.' 50 years. 50 years of an unnoticed shift in the balance. He dragged a clawed finger agonisingly slowly down his cheek, his dark eyes flashing.

'How did you miss this?' the small raise in the volume of his voice told of the anger he was feeling. The room crackled with tension.

'The area was previously in a decline of Life, and I have recently been dealing with stabilising the balance in the north of Africa following Mother Nature's marked famine outbreak, so I regrettably glazed over it.' She spoke serenely, remaining unabated by his anger. He huffed in annoyance, biting on his lip with a pointed incisor until blood was drawn. 50 years still wrung true in his head.

'Give me a body count needed to alleviate this situation.' With a practiced grace, Eve raised her hand, a piece of parchment appearing in a puff of white lilies. She placed the paper carefully in front of him. His eyes swept over the words taking each one in. Eve watched quietly knowing not to comment.

'You understand the magnitude of a 50 year instability?' he finally asked. She shook her head, ashamed she couldn't remember.

'Unbalance at this level will fast have a domino effect, triggering it in all surrounding areas and then spreading. This needs to be stopped now.' He looked back over the paper. 'To eliminate a count of over 9 million people will require something extreme. This cannot be accomplished by disease, small crimes and accidents alone.' He stood up quickly. He had a lot of work to do, and he was under time constraints and enormous pressure to not let the situation escalate.

'I will watch over the surrounding states and keep you informed.' Eve said. 'What is your plan now?'

'It seems I must call a meeting with Mother Nature. A natural disaster is required.' His last words echoed eerily around the room, and in a flash of flames he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Spencer sat in front of her mirror, running a brush through her silky blonde tresses. She was humming along to the radio happily, thinking about Ashley's warm inviting smile. She could picture the way her nose crinkled slightly when she had a smile just for Spencer. Her mind drifted thinking about it. It was only after a little while did she realise someone was calling her name.

'…pencer!' Glen called again. At some point during her daze, Glen had walked in to her room and made himself comfortable on her bed. She paused mid-brush and turned to him.

'Oh hey Glen,' she gave him a sweet smile which he returned, 'what's up?' He shook his head and ran a hand through his blonde locks.

'You were totally off on one there. Anyway I just wanted to see if you wanted to do something?' he asked hopefully.

'Sorry, but I have plans with Ashley,' she did regret that she had to turn him down, but couldn't mask all the excitement of going out with Ashley. Glen smiled sadly. He and Spencer were twins. They came in to the world together and had since been inseparable. They said their first words together, learnt how to ride bikes together, and they always had each other's backs. However, slowly over the last year or so they'd separated. Spencer didn't talk to him as much, she didn't go out with him as much and she didn't rely on him as much. He really missed her, but he knew he was the only one to blame. He hadn't supported her at the most important time. He remembered the conversation so clearly.

_'Hey Spence, what's got you thinking so hard?' he dropped down on to the sofa, and pulled a face hoping to make her laugh. She gave him a small smile, but was still distracted. Finally she turned to him, biting her lip._

_'Umm… you know how Ashley and I have been spending a lot of time together?' she started slowly trying to think of what to say. He nodded wondering where she could be going with this._

_'Well… me and Ashley… Ashley and I… we're _more_ than just friends,' she whispered the last part. Glen frowned in confusion._

_'Is this the part where you tell me I've been replaced in my best friend role?' he teased hoping to lighten whatever melancholy mood Spencer was creating. Spencer sighed and shook her head._

_'Glen… I'm gay. And Ashley is my girlfriend.' She looked away not making eye contact. Seconds ticked away in silence. When Glen didn't say anything, Spencer looked up eyes watering. He was staring hard at the wall opposite, refusing to look in her direction._

_'Say something,' she whispered. He slowly shook his head from side to side._

_'Is this a joke? What the fuck, Spence?' he spat._

_'I…'_

_'Do mum and dad know?' he asked quietly. She shook her head._

_'I was too scared to tell them and I thought when I did, I could have my big brother there for support…?' she trailed off leaving the sentence hanging. Her voice was shaking and the tears in her eyes were very close to spilling._

_'No no no. My sister's not like that,' he said trying to convince himself more than anyone. He had nothing against gay people, but the thought of Spencer being gay terrified him. He pictured all of the people that would hold it against her. All the insults and discrimination that would be thrown her way. All the abuse she could get, and he couldn't be at her side _all_ the time to protect her. He didn't want her to have to go through that, so he did the only thing he thought was right._

_'Come back to reality Spence, and realise what you're saying is stupid. You're not gay.'_

_'I am.'_

_'No, you're not. I won't allow it. I think you should stay away from Ashley for a while,' His words had finally pushed her over, and the tears streaked silently down her face._

_'Of course I'm not going to stay away from her. She makes me so happy. Glen, I just need you to accept me,' she pleaded. He'd seen that his sister had been a lot happier recently, but he kept firm believing he knew what was best. Glen stood up and walked to the doorway._

_'I think you should hurry up out of this phase of yours before you hurt yourself.' His words were laced with genuine concern, but they were not what Spencer wanted to hear. She turned away from him, and curled in to a ball as she started to sob harder. He watched her for a second and then walked away. She would get over this, he thought._

For the next month, he and Spencer had barely spoken a word to each other. Their parents had asked about it numerous times, but every time they would just give a vague answer as to why they weren't talking. For the first time in his life, Glen didn't have his sister by his side. He missed her so badly but still believed what he'd said was best. He watched her hang around with Ashley, the frown on his face turning to confusion. After four months of their not talking, Spencer came out to their parents. That's what hurt him the most; that he hadn't been there for her through that. All he could do was help her from the shadows. He'd finally started to realise how wrong he was in denying her sexuality and had gone and spoken to their parents after Spencer had run upstairs, convincing them there was nothing wrong with Spencer and she could love who she wanted. It had taken him a further couple of weeks, before he finally managed to swallow his pride and go and talk to her.

_He knocked softly on the door and poked his head around._

_'Um Spence can I come in and talk?' he asked quietly. She looked surprised after their months of not talking and nodded uncertainly. She'd been lounging on her bed reading a magazine and sat up when he walked in. He stood awkwardly for a second before taking a seat next to her on her bed._

_'I wanted to say sorry. I've been an ass. Wait, no, please let me get this out before you say anything. I… Despite what you might believe I don't actually have a problem with you being gay,' he started. She raised an eyebrow at him but motioned for him to continue._

_'I was just scared of what being gay might mean for you. All the grief you could get for it, and I can't be there all the time to protect you! So I just thought… I thought maybe it would be better if you didn't do the whole gay thing. But I see how happy Ashley makes you, and I realise I shouldn't make you change who you are. That's not fair to you. It's stupid really. We're like one person so, it shouldn't really have come as a surprise that we both like girls.' He sent an impish smile her way, and then looked down to play with his hands._

_'Thank you,' she said, 'it really hurt when you said all that stuff to me. I don't care what other people think, but you're my brother and best friend, and all I wanted was for _you_ to accept me for who I am.' _

_He bowed his head shamefully, tears spilling from his eyes. He hastily tried to rub them away._

_'I'm sorry,' he whispered._

They'd slowly gotten back to being friends after that, but Glen knew his role of best friend had permanently been taken by a certain brunette. He didn't hold it against her; she'd been there for Spencer when he wasn't, but he did miss being as close as they used to.

Spencer watched Glen go in to deep thought about something, but didn't ask him what. It made her ache for the days when she could've guessed what it was easily without words needing to be spoken. She really needed to spend more time with her brother.

'How about we go to the beach tomorrow and I help you pick up 'hot chicks',' Spencer asked using air quotes. She could see his eyes light up, but knew he was trying to play it casual.

'Yeah, sure. Sounds good. You bringing Ashley?' he asked.

'Nah, just you and me. Let's do it Carlin style.' Spencer gave Glen a goofy grin which he returned. They were both smiling happily when Spencer's phone buzzed to let her know Ashley was outside.

'I'll see you later,' she said kissing his cheek before she breezed out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey hope you guys all had a great christmas! The first half of this chapter's quite fluffy but whatevs cause i like me some cute spashleyness :3 please R&R! i'll love you for it, even if its just one word. i wanna know what people are thinking about how its going. Holla at me and enjoy!**

'I'm looking for my girlfriend, you wouldn't happen to have seen her?' Spencer teased as she poked her head through the open window of Ashley's Porsche. Ashley smirked.

'A sexy attractive brunette?' Ashley asked.

'No, more of a cocky midget?'

'I am not a midget!' Ashley pouted.

'But you admit to being cocky?' Spencer grinned at the adorable look on her girl's face, finally getting in to the car. Frowning, Ashley turned to face the road as she pulled away from Spencer's house.

'Spencer Carlin I'm putting you on a time out. I won't talk to you for a whole 10 minutes,' Ashley highly doubted she could stick to that, but she'd try. Nobody called her a midget. After a couple of minutes, Ashley felt a hand slowly creep on to her leg. Ashley shivered as the hand began to move higher and higher. She could feel her body burning at the touch. Ashley glanced over at Spencer, but she was feigning ignorance as she kept her eyes glued to the window. The only sign that showed she knew exactly what she was doing was the small smile forming cheekily on her lips. Ashley couldn't hold in her whimper as the hand began to trace circles.

'Speeeence,' Ashley whined, 'I can't concentrate with you doing that.'

'I thought I was on time out?' Spencer asked innocently. Ashley huffed and turned to face her as she stopped at a red light. Spencer's eyes twinkled with mirth.

'Fine, I'll take you off your time out,' she resigned. Spencer Carlin was her biggest weakness. Smiling happily Spencer kissed Ashley on the cheek and sat back.

'That's all I wanted.' She took her hand off Ashley's leg and laced it with Ashley's hand that was resting near the clutch. They stayed like that for the rest of the drive; hands entwined and both grinning goofily.

They were wrapped up in each other, bathing in the sunlight, as they relaxed in front of Ashley's pool. Spencer lay with her head in Ashley's lap and Ashley's arms snaked around her in the most comforting embrace. They had the radio playing and Ashley was humming quietly in time with the song, as Spencer lay with her eyes closed. Taking in Spencer's beautifully relaxed face, Ashley couldn't help placing a soft, gentle kiss on her forehead, then her nose, finishing on her mouth. She could see the smile form on Spencer's face, though the blonde still didn't open her eyes.

Spencer sighed contently, feeling Ashley start to run her fingers through her hair. Tingles shot through her, every time Ashley's fingertips grazed her scalp and she relished in the touch. Everything always felt so right with Ashley. She always felt so comfortable, so happy, so _loved_. They hadn't actually said the words to each other, but Spencer could see it in every look Ashley gave her. The way her eyes would soften even when she was meant to be teasing Spencer. Every fleeting touch or glance would mean so much more to them. Spencer knew she loved Ashley. She was one hundred per cent positive and didn't doubt. Wiggling so that she was more comfortable, Spencer decided she was finally going to say it.

Ashley was almost in a daze, as she sang quietly along with the radio; she was in her happy place. As the song changed, a full blown heart-warming smile made it on to her face, and she gazed at the blonde in her lap.

'Hey baby, it's our song,' Spencer said softly.

'Best song ever,' Ashley chuckled.

'Will you sing it for me?' Ashley didn't even hesitate as the lyrics left her lips with ease. When the song finished, they sat in comfortable silence for a second.

'Ash?'

'Mmm?'

'I… I love you.' Ashley could've sworn her heart skipped a beat, before it began to pound about frantically threatening to explode in her chest. She had no words for how happy hearing that had made her. She'd felt deep down that Spencer loved her, but it was a million times better than she thought to hear them out loud.

Spencer opened her eyes and looked up nervously as the brunette had failed to say anything yet. She thought she could see a sparkle in the brunette's eyes, but Ashley's silence was starting to make her worry and question her judgement.

'Ash? Say something? You don't have to say it back or anything by the way… I just wanted to let you know, because that's how I feel…if you don't then that's-' Spencer mumbled quickly, but the end was cut off by Ashley's lips pressing against hers. It was a soft and gentle kiss, to match the words Spencer had just said to her. Giving one last peck, Ashley pulled away and grinned at Spencer.

'I love you too Spence. Oh my gosh I love you so much, I didn't think it was possible to feel this strongly about someone.' Spencer sat up and straddled Ashley's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck to hold her close.

'Really?' she asked shyly, biting her lip. Ashley nodded her head vigorously like a little kid, making Spencer giggle.

'Really. I would rather die than be separated from you,' Ashley said sweetly. Spencer giggled even more and whacked Ashley lightly.

'Stop being so melodramatic, Ash.'

'I'm serious. Although if I did die, they'd have to chain me up and keep me under lock down to stop me from returning as Ashley the friendly ghost to always be at your side.'

'Shouldn't it be the sexy ghost? And how am I supposed to kiss a ghost?' Spencer teased lightly.

'Ashley the sexy, fucktastic ghost sounds about right. Don't worry Spence, we'd work it out. I couldn't last an _eternity_ or whatever without your lips,' Ashley smirked and gave Spencer a quick chaste kiss to prove her point. Spencer chuckled and rolled her eyes. She stroked Ashley's cheek gently her warm blue eyes meeting Ashley's chocolate orbs.

'Let's stop talking about this. It's not like either of us are going to die any time soon.' She stood up and grabbed Ashley's hand. 'Now let's go celebrate our newly embraced love.'

Ashley grinned excitedly as she happily followed her girl back inside the house and up to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanos waited patiently, slowly tapping his fingers against the black marble desk he was perched behind. Nothing was moving as fast as he'd liked it to. He'd called for Mother Nature to meet with him immediately, but he had been knocked back several days due to her busy schedule. He could not fault her on it though. He'd required her hurricane in New York to reduce numbers and didn't want any other areas suffering the unbalance that was happening in California.

He looked out the floor length window, giving him a clear view of the outside. His eyes were drawn to the Gate and he observed calmly as the newly deceased flocked in from all over the world. In Death everyone was equal. Rich, poor, good, bad, black, white, cat, dog, they all had to come here. As they entered, they all had expressions he'd seen countless times. Some wept with sorrow filled faces, others showed fear, and then some just showed a quiet acceptance. Those were his favourites; the ones who had come to accept that it was their time and realised that whatever happened was fated that way. He didn't have to be seen as a bad guy, and those who accepted Death quickly, he could happily recycle their souls for their Rebirth. However, it was everyone's irrational fear of Death that kept them here for so long.

He could sense a stronger presence nearby, and turned in time to see Mother Nature squeeze her way in to the room. She was by all means a big woman, all though woman may not have been the appropriate words. She had a pale green complexion with leaves and vines laced around her plump round figure. Warm circular purple eyes sat above a dark feline nose and her hair consisted of chains of flowers. Her every step had its own subtle echo and plants grew where she stepped, but faded away to nothing as her presence moved on.

'Thanos,' she hummed in greeting. He moved back to the centre of the room to address her.

'Mother. I thank you for your haste here, Zhia.' He replied with cool dignitaries. He may be irritated but he knew all who watched and worked in his line were deserving of his respect. However, as his standing was generally higher than most of the others, that fact was occasionally forgotten. Not with Mother Nature though. She was strong and not one to dispute with if it could be avoided.

'I heard a little talk of this issue you're facing. You're mere presence seems to cause a stir whenever you visit Eve.' Her voice sang like wind and floated over to him. He smiled wryly, bearing his sharp teeth.

'I do believe I unnerve them,' he smirked. Zhia nodded and then her focus turned serious.

'I assume there needs to be big destruction, and a war will not suffice?'

'A war will not be quick enough. That takes time and whisperings. Too much time has already passed.' Zhia sat thoughtfully and then looked over to take Thanos' tense and duller appearance.

'I see. I don't see the darkness but shadows of you right now.' Thanos clenched his teeth to ignore her comment. 'Give me a number, child.' He huffed at her nerve to treat him like an infant but again managed to refrain from commenting.

'I need for 9 million's fates to end.'

'Pity.' She said, 'I have never had to create something big enough to do what you're hoping. Do you have an idea of what kind of event you require?'

'Yes. I believe a large scale earthquake that then triggers a resulting tsunami, may work.'

Silence filled the room as both pondered the words.

'Well that will require _a lot_ of work. I better get moving on knocking those plates to create this destruction. At my fastest with top effort, the shortest I can give you is a month.' Thanos nodded his agreement and her laughter chimed throughout the room.

'I've been waiting for one of you to screw up so I can blow right off their Richter Scale,' she chuckled again and pointed a viney finger back at him before she left the room. 'You better get started on your List. That's a lot of names to decide and we'll need to regroup before this goes.' With those last words, she shuffled out the door and was gone. He inwardly sighed in relief at her finally departing.

Moving to sit behind his desk he pulled a dark sheet of parchment out of spontaneous flames in the air. This was the List he had to keep so preciously. It read the name of each and every person, animal or insect that was to die and all details of the death. He cleared his mind to the right state, and he focused on what he pictured, as names began to write themselves in a cursive, white script on the black parchment. Once a name was on the List, it was never removed until the person was deceased. He reached the end of his first sheet and picked another sheet of parchment out of the air to continue. The first sheet lay lifelessly across the desk, but Thanos narrowed his eyes, as he peered at the bottom. The last two names on the sheet were not in the bright white script like all the others, but were more faded. Never having come across that before, he decided most likely the possibility of them dying _before_ his predicted time was high. He made a mental note to keep an eye on those names.

**_Carlin, Spencer_**_ - 18 years. deceased by mass earthquake destruction attempting to reach a Ashley Davies. Fractured skull._

_Death Date: 2:38pm 14/07/2012 _

**_Davies, Ashley_**_ - 18 years. deceased attempting to save the life of another in earthquake destruction. Pulled down large fissure following a Spencer Carlin. Spinal damage._

_Death Date: 2:43pm 14/07/2012_

**A/N: So? What are you guys thinking? I wasn't sure whether or not to put that last bit in but i went for it. Did it work? eek i hope so. Thanks for reading this far anyway :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so i just want to say i'm really sorry it's taken me this long to post the next chapter but i've had exams and then coursework to do. eek. school really doesn't agree with me. no wonder i take so many self appointed days off. 3 months and then i'm done for good. woo! ... until Uni loool**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying. Especially a big thank you to ****_Kaysh. Your review _****was so long and awesome i genuinely had a smile on my face the whole time i was reading it. Thank you for taking the time to write that :D **

**xxxxxxxx**

Ashley was lounging on her bed with her headphones in when she noticed a brown blur zooming back and forth in front of her door. Sitting up she pulled out an ear bud and called out.

'Ky, what are you doing?' Kyla paused in front of her open doorway and gave her a disbelieving look.

'Packing my stuff, duh' she answered, waving her toothbrush around before dashing back to her room.

'For what?' she frowned.

'Stop being nosey,' she called out from her room down the hall. She shrugged off her weird behaviour and decided she was hungry. Swinging her legs off her bed, she dropped her iPod and made her way out of the room, nearly colliding with Kyla in the process. 'Sorry.'

'If you're going to be rushing everywhere, at least look where you're going,' she muttered as she caught herself. Her steps were muffled as she trod along the carpeted landing towards the stairs. They had quite a big house, courtesy of her mum being a highly sought after lawyer, but it still managed to feel homely all the same. Probably something to do with the hundred and one photo frames plastered around the house with pictures of everything and everyone her mother deemed important. Every moment of her childhood was plastered to these walls, much to her disgust.

She flinched as her bare feet hit the cool marble of the kitchen floor, and made her way over to grab a coke from the fridge. Grabbing the ham, cheese and tomato she headed back to the counter to begin constructing her sandwich. She paused, hearing the doorbell ring. She wasn't expecting anyone so just assumed it was someone for Kyla.

'Ky, door!' she shouted.

'Well answer it!' was the reply she received. Grumbling, her sandwich would have to wait, she snatched up a baby tomato, plopping it in her mouth as she went to open the door.

'Um, can I help you?' she asked doubtfully, as she opened the door. Grinning, Aiden pushed passed her and headed towards the kitchen, without so much as a hey. Glen smiled sheepishly as he followed Aiden through the door. Ashley walked back in to the kitchen to find Aiden making himself a sandwich with _her_ ingredients.

'Yeah sure, come in to my house and eat my food,' she said sarcastically, scowling at him, and then Glen as she watched incredulously as Glen began to drink her coke. '…and drink my drink.'

'Chill dude, you can get yourself another one,' Glen supplied helpfully. Rolling her eyes, Ashley went to the fridge and got herself another coke before grabbing a cereal bar out of the cupboard. She turned and eyed the two visitors as they each sat themselves on a stool around the island.

'So why are you guys here?'

'Do we need a reason?' Aiden shot back between bites of his freshly made sandwich.

'No, but Kyla normally tells me before we have unwanted guests,' Her last comment earned her a whack as Kyla waltzed in to the room.

'Oh hey guys!' She buzzed about the kitchen happily to give hugs to Aiden and Glen. 'And for your information, I didn't invite them.' Kyla added turning to face Ashley. Ashley raised a questioning eyebrow in the direction of the two guys, waiting for them to explain themselves.

'We figured we'd just make good use of your pool in this lovely hot weather we're having,' Glen supplied helpfully. Ashley's eyes zoned in on the beach bags hanging off the boys' shoulder's and narrowed.

'Spencer and Chelsea said they'd meet us over here in about half an hour,' Aiden added hoping that the thought of Spencer coming would get them off the hook for inviting themselves. Like they knew she would, Ashley conceded.

'Fine, I've been looking for a reason to show off this lovely body of mine anyway, and without Spencer here you guys will have to do.' Ashley gave a smirk and went to get changed. After scouring her wardrobe she decided on her most alluring two-piece with the idea of attracting Spencer's attention the minute she arrived. She walked down with her towel over her shoulder, sliding open the glass door to the patio in time to see Glen belly flop in to the pool as Aiden cracked up.

'Glen! You nearly splashed me!' Kyla squealed from her seat on one of the recliners. She'd gotten changed much faster than Ashley and had already set herself up with a magazine in hand. Ash paused debating on whether to join her sister or go fool around with the guys. Her choice was made for her when Aiden hopped out and threw her in to the pool. All profanities she wanted to shout at him were caught on the end of her tongue, as her mouth opened and she swallowed a whole lot of chlorine water. She spluttered as she surfaced, sending daggers at Aiden who'd followed her in to the water. Glen called over to Aiden, giving Ashley the perfect opportunity to pounce on him unaware. She laughed, high fiving Glen as she swum away out of Aiden's reach.

Twenty minutes later and they'd set up a water volley ball match of Glen and Ashley against Aiden. So engrossed in their game, they all failed to hear the doorbell ring, or see Kyla disappear to answer it. A few seconds later, Chelsea and Spencer walked out to see Aiden spike the ball, causing it to whizz straight between Glen and Ashley. He whooped and hollered, giving a little dance. As if she could sense her, Ashley turned to meet Spencer's gaze, her eyes sparkling. Ignoring their game, she quickly swam to the edge of the pool and in seconds she was standing grinning in front of Spencer. Spencer, to her credit, bit her lip as her eyes trailed appreciatively up and down Ashley's scantily clad body.

'Hey,' Ashley said, wrapping her arms around Spencer cheekily.

'Ah Ash! You're all wet!' Spencer squealed, as she wiggled around in Ashley's arms. Ashley shook her head like a dog, spraying Spencer with even more drops of water, and smirked.

'And now so are you, so come be on my team for volleyball?' she asked hopefully, 'Your goof of a brother is making me lose.' Spencer rolled her eyes, but agreed anyway. If possible, Ashley's smile got even bigger and she gave Spencer a quick peck, before her smile turned wicked.

'Need some help getting changed?' Spencer blushed brilliantly and glared playfully at Ash. Ashley shrugged innocently and jogged off back to the pool side, turning and grinning as she noticed Spencer noticeably checking her out. Spencer's cheeks tinted red again as she made her way over to where Chelsea had set herself up on a lounge chair next to Kyla.

'Maybe I should turn gay,' Chelsea mused, much to the amusement of the other two next to her, 'you guys obviously have something really good going and I want in,' she added turning to Spencer. Spencer chuckled and paused in the middle of taking off her shirt.

'I'll ask but Ashley's pretty possessive; I doubt she'd want to share,' Spencer smirked. Chelsea rolled her eyes.

'That's not what I meant. You couldn't handle this chocolatey goodness anyway.' Kyla laughed loudly, drawing the attention of the guys in the pool. Ashley's voice floated over, urging Spencer to hurry up. Spencer finished undressing; she had her bikini on underneath, and ran over diving in to the pool, popping up next to where Ashley was floating.

'Damn, that was so hot,' Ash muttered, wrapping her arms around Spencer, who merely replied by raising an eyebrow.

A couple of hours later, Ashley was sitting snug between Spencer's legs on one of living room sofa's. They'd played an intense game of water volleyball; the two of them against Glen and Aiden. They made a good team when they weren't taking it in turns to check the other out from behind or finding any excuse to touch. After the fifth kissing break though, the boys had called it quits. Neither Spencer nor Ashley seemed to mind and had drifted to the privacy of the corner of the pool. When it was clear the sun was shifting behind the clouds, they had all decided to head inside and watch films.

Spencer was tracing patterns on her stomach, and Ashley hummed contently. The others were dotted around the room all fully focused on the film that was playing.

'Ash?' Spencer whispered quietly in her ear.

'Mmm,'

'Why won't you come camping?'

'I don't do –'

'No, there's something else. Something you're not telling me which is putting you off,' Spencer could read Ashley and spoke with certainty.

'There isn't,' Ashley lied, glad that Spencer was behind her and couldn't see her face.

'Really?' Spencer sounded sceptical. Ashley nodded.

'So you just don't like camping?' Ashley nodded again.

'You love me?' Ashley nodded a third time, wondering where Spencer was going with this.

'So, if there's no serious reason you don't want to camp, can't you just come anyway and forget your dislike just this once to make the girl you love happy? 'Cause I will be. Happy. Over the moon in fact.' Spencer knew she was playing dirty, but if Ashley wasn't going to give her a good reason she was going to use anything she could. Plus, she wasn't lying; she would be ecstatic if Ash came. Ashley bit her lip as her options floated around in her head. She'd basically just been backed in to a corner with only two options. Ashley sighed internally. She wasn't ready to open that can of worms, and it was already obvious which option she'd pick if she didn't like either. Always the option that would make Spencer happy.

'Okay,' her whisper was so quiet that Spencer's ears had to strain to hear it.

'Okay?' Spencer didn't even bother to whisper as her eyes shone and she beamed down at Ashley. The others all looked over in curiosity at the couple. Ashley couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips at seeing Spencer so happy. She nodded. Spencer happily planted a series of kisses all over Ashley's face before hugging her tightly.

'Why so happy?' Chelsea finally asked what all the others were wondering.

'We're going camping. ALL of us,' Spencer replied giddily. The rest of the group all joined in with Spencer's excitement and were all so caught up that none of them saw the questioning look Aiden sent Ashley, or the subtle head shake Ashley gave in reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The time was getting closer, and Thanos was swept away with preparations. He had so many people to confer with, so much to organise and so much paper work to organise. He was so overwhelmed and fully concentrated on the actual disaster, that had he even bothered to glance at his List, he would have immediately spotted the fading of not just two names, but six. Six names of six teenagers.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley stood in her driveway anxiously wringing her hands as she watched the guys throw all their camping gear in to Glen's jeep. Kyla was still in her room grabbing something she'd forgotten, and Spencer and Chelsea were chatting excitedly off to her left. So many thoughts were running through her head, she didn't even notice when Aiden jogged over to her side. He threw one of his large muscly arms over her shoulder and smiled down at her.

'You good?' he asked quietly.

'I'm not sure,' she answered honestly. Aiden nodded sympathetically. He was the only one who understood, having been her oldest closest friend. He'd been there to help her through everything before Kyla had popped up, and before there little gang had even formed.

'You don't have to do this if it brings back too many bad memories. She'll understand,' he said comfortingly. She scoffed and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

'Ashley Davies doesn't back out of a promise.'

Although she was engaged in a conversation with Chelsea, Spencer couldn't help but watch Ashley out of the corner of her eye. She seemed so nervous about this whole trip, and nervous was not something Ashley normally was. She knew there was something she wasn't being told, but if Ashley couldn't bring up the courage to tell her, she was glad Aiden seemed to be there and understanding. She watched them talk seriously for a second, before Ashley jokingly punched him and their conversation seemed to turn playful. A second later, Ashley walked over and wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist, pushing all negative thoughts to the back of her mind. At the same time, Kyla finally emerged from the house, slamming the front door shut behind her.

'Alright geek squad, ready to go tribal?' Chelsea asked to the group as they stood around.

'Just so you know, I'm not wearing face paint and dancing around the fire,' Glen said walking to the driver's side of the car.

'Oh shoot. I forgot to pack the face paint. You got lucky this time,' Chelsea deadpanned to Glen as she hopped in the back. Aiden called shot gun, sitting himself up front with Glen, and immediately started messing with the radio. Ashley chuckled.

'I would look sexy as fuck, even with face paint,' she said with a smirk. Kyla got in to the car and looked at her sister, who was getting in behind her.

'I genuinely don't know if I'm going to last a 2 hour drive with her.' Ashley smiled sweetly as she gave Kyla the finger. Spencer shut the door as she plonked herself right at the back of the jeep next to Ashley. She placed a reassuring hand on Ashley's thigh and smiled.

'Don't worry Ky, I'll keep her distracted so she won't get on your nerves too much,'

'BLAH BLAH BLAH! Not something I want to hear,' Glen called loudly from the front of the car as he pretended to cover his ears. Aiden rolled his eyes at everyone and pointed forward.

'Dude, just drive. At this rate we're not getting anywhere,' he urged, sitting back having finally decided on a decent radio station. Glen nodded and started up the car. As they made their way out of the Davies' driveway, Spencer couldn't help but bounce in excitement, turning to grin at Ashley.

45 minutes later, and Ashley let out an irritated groan.

'Why is _another_ One Direction song playing?' she asked in exasperation. It was like the third One Direction song to play in a row and she couldn't help but secretly wonder if Aiden had turned off the radio and just slyly slipped in their CD. She liked all of one of their songs and having to listen to music she didn't really like always grated on her nerves. Add that to being stuck at the back of a hot humid car, made for one cranky Ashley.

'Maybe we should change the station?' Spencer suggested, anticipating one of Ashley's moods. Aiden readily agreed and resumed fiddling with the dials. They drove in silence for a while, only hearing static from the radio, before Kyla finally spoke up.

'Hey guys, we never really discussed it, but what are the sleeping arrangements? Like who's sharing tents?'

'We have three tents, so I just figured it'd be girls, boys and spashley.' Chelsea answered. Ashley nodded her head approvingly and gave Spencer a kiss on the cheek. Spencer grinned, reaching over to lace her fingers with Ashley's.

'Ugh. Chels, Ky, when are one of you gonna hook up with me so we can take advantage of sharing a tent in the middle of nowhere?' Glen asked playfully.

'Umm… How about never?' Kyla said.

'Or in your dreams?' Chelsea added. Spencer laughed at her brother's strike out, earning her a glare through the rear view mirror.

'I hope you know I'm going to be checking up on your tent every hour, so no funny business.' He told her sternly. Spencer stopped laughing and scowled at her brother, whilst the others in the car cracked up.

Conversation died down, and everyone entered a peaceful silence. It was midday and the sun was beating down on the car. All the windows were open but it didn't help. The heat sent Kyla and Aiden to sleep, Glen was concentrated on the road, and Chelsea was happily gazing out the window.

'Spence, I'm bored,' Ashley whispered quietly in Spencer's ear. She wasn't just bored, she was also becoming highly aware of the fact that they were getting closer to their destination and so wanted a distraction. Spencer tilted her head to look at Ashley, a small smile playing at her lips.

'Oh yeah?'

'Mmhmm, so you have to distract me,' Ashley muttered as she started nibbling on Spencer's ear. Spencer held back a moan and turned her head fully to catch Ashley's lips in a sweet loving kiss. It soft and gentle, as Spencer brought her arm up at their awkward angle to run her hand through Ashley's brown curls. Ashley tugged at Spencer's bottom lip with her teeth teasingly before running her tongue across it, requesting entrance which she was readily granted. The kiss quickly turned passionate and needy, with them both trying to make as little noise as possible so as not to alert their fellow car passengers. They were so lost in their kiss that neither of them heard Chelsea speak up from in front of them.

'How can it be so hot and sunny right now when there's that weird patch of clouds forming over there in the distance?' She asked curiously staring at the clouds in question. Glen glanced over and shrugged.

'I don't know but I think we just missed it and I don't think it will reach us out by the lake. More likely to just hit town.'

'Yeah. It's such a unique cloud formation. I think I might sketch it,' Chelsea mused quietly. She never went anywhere without a sketchpad. Whenever she saw something really interesting, she would be instantly filled with the need to sketch. She'd packed it in her bag at the back and so turned to get it.

'Hey Ash, can you pass me… oh. Well that might explain why it's so hot in here,' Chelsea smirked as the couple jumped apart, both flushed and smiling sheepishly. Ashley removed her hand that had slowly been creeping up Spencer's leg.

'Er what did you want Chels?' she asked, gaining her composure much faster than Spencer, who was steadily turning a deep red colour.

'My sketchpad. But don't let me interrupt, please continue what could potentially scar two out of the four other people in this car,' Chelsea teased as she glanced at the siblings of the two girls.

'Who's getting scarred?' Kyla asked as she sat up groggily with a yawn.

'No one. Here,' Ashley said as she reached over to pass Chelsea her sketchpad. Kyla glanced back curiously at her sister's brush off and took in Spencer's beetroot appearance. Ashley watched as the light switched on in her sister's head.

'Oh. Ew. Ash! Not whilst I'm in the car!' she whined. Spencer glanced over, surprised Glen hadn't chimed in but could only assume it was because he was distracted driving. Ashley rolled her eyes.

'Don't worry, nothing happened,' she said giving Chelsea the evil eye for interrupting. Chelsea didn't seem at all deterred and just grinned back at her.

'Pit stop,' Glen called from the front of the car, as he turned off in to the petrol station. He jumped out and moved around the car to fill it up. The slamming of the door jolted Aiden awake and he sat up looking confused.

'I, uh, need the toilet,' Spencer announced, climbing out of the car. Ashley watched her walk out and then followed.

'I want some chocolate,' she called to the others.

'Wait, I'll come with,' Kyla said hopping out and jogging to catch up with her. Ash moaned inwardly, walking towards the shop. She'd wanted to follow Spencer so they could finish where they started, but it seemed like they'd have to wait until later.

**So i wanna say a big sorry for taking so long and that this is more of a filler chapter and its not that long (sorry Kaysh). Life definitely gets in the way. I have this all planned but I'm actually finding it hard to write this particular section to get to the next part. boo :( **

**On another note i am ridiculously tempted to make Ashley's nervousness be for some ridiculous reason like a skunk bullied her when she was younger... but i won't. Reeeeally want to though.**


End file.
